(Ex)Boyfriend
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [UA, Jily] Os seus corações estavam convencidos do término. Seus pais e amigos não.


**2015.**

Lily estava furiosa.

Sua blusa estava colando transparente ao seu sutiã, que não era bojo e também estava transparente, por ter sido jogada na piscina daquela festa, a que Marlene tinha convencido-a insistentemente a ir.

Começava a arrepender-se.

— Ei! O que houve? — Marlene aproximou-se dela, perguntando preocupada.

— "Esfria a cabeça, foguinho" — repetiu Lily, afastando a blusa para mostrá-la — Olhe isso! Eu estou encharcada! Como eu vou andar assim na rua? Meus mamilos estão à mostra!

— Mas você aparentou estar estressada para eles fazerem isso — ela disse, olhando na direção do grupo de seu irmão — Eles só queriam te ajudar!

— Ah! Queriam, é? — a ruiva gritou, virando-se na direção deles, que recuaram instintivamente — Muito obrigada pela "ajuda". Viu? Ajudaram muito! Porque tacar as pessoas na piscina é uma ótima terapia!

Marlene puxou-a pelo braço.

— Está bem, vem comigo.

Caminharam até o carro de Marlene. Ela abriu a porta do carro, puxando uma toalha para deixar Lily sentar no banco de couro traseiro.

— É bom ser prevenida — ela disse, ao notar o olhar confuso de Lily para a toalha — O que aconteceu?

Lily olhou para a frente, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

— Era para ele ficar feliz — ela disse — Ele deveria ficar feliz por mim, Lene! Eu estou subindo na vida! Consegui oportunidade em uma ótima empresa e nem comecei a faculdade ainda. Ele deveria ficar feliz por mim!

Abaixou a cabeça para deixar as lágrimas caírem.

— Vocês começaram a namorar agora, Lily — disse Marlene, franzindo o cenho — Ele ficou correndo atrás de você por anos! E agora você diz que vai embora de Godric's Hollow. Como esperava que ele se sentisse?

— Você está justificando? — perguntou Lily, indignada — Ele joga tudo para o alto por causa de uma viagem que eu terei que fazer e ainda diz que me ama!

— Você está sendo egoísta. É como se pensasse que "já que ele correu atrás de mim por tanto tempo, correr mais um pouquinho não vai ser nada". Ou que a distância não vai fazer diferença nenhuma para ele, mas eu vou te contar uma coisa, Evans, relacionamento à distância _não_ funciona.

"Coloca os pés dentro do carro" resmungou Marlene depois e Lily o fez mecanicamente. Piscou os olhos com o impacto da porta fechando-se nem um pouco delicadamente. Ela entrou pelo lado do motorista, sem dizer mais uma palavra, ligou o motor e começou a sair da garagem da casa dos Diggory.

Ignorou. Estava com tanta raiva de Marlene quanto estava dela.

Será que ninguém entendia o quão importante era para o seu futuro?

Assim que viu o carro virar na esquina de sua casa e parar, ela abriu a porta do carro, sem dizer mais nada, nem escutar. Fechou a porta e seguiu o caminho da calçada até em casa, ignorando completamente o seu estado deplorável.

 _— Nós deveríamos terminar, então!_

 _— É, vai ser melhor assim!_

 **2017.**

— Você está voltando para casa?

Lily sorriu, diante da visão de sua mãe tão alegre pela tela do celular.

— Escutou isso, Carver? — ela gritou para o lado — A nossa filha está voltando!

— Acalme-se, mamãe! — Lily riu — Vou passar as férias aí. Fui obrigada a tomar um descanso do trabalho, ou a senhora McGonagall ameaçou me demitir.

— Boa mulher ela — Doralice apoiou — Você trabalha demais, meu anjo! Seria tão melhor se estivesse aqui, perto de nós...

— Talvez a loja abra uma filial aí, mas Hogsmeade ainda é uma cidade maravilhosa para negócios.

Conforme ia falando, foi perdendo a convicção. O olhar de sua mãe estava tão brilhante.

— Eu vou pensar — prometeu.

— Volte logo, meu amor.

— Bye!

Ela acenou, pressionando o botão do menu para sair da conversa.

Olhou para a janela do carro, respirando fundo.

Tinham se passado dois anos desde o doloroso e traumático término, mas lembrava-se como se tivesse sido ontem. Sabia que tinha amadurecido quando percebia não sentir mais mágoas quanto a James, tanto que estava voltando para Godric's Hollow, mesmo sem saber se era uma boa ideia.

 _— Lily?_

 _— Eu sei que já faz muito tempo, mas... Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela forma como tudo terminou. Eu não tenho mágoas de você mais, só queria me livrar dessa pendência._

 _— Pendência?_

 _— Estava decorando meu apartamento outro dia e encontrei uma foto nossa. Fiquei com vontade de conversar contigo, mas sei que isso não é possível. Mesmo assim, eu não queria que tivesse terminado como terminou. Eu sinto muito._

Só de lembrar que as palavras que usou eram exatamente o que se passava por sua cabeça, e pareciam fazer sentido. Ela era tão confusa, mas aquela conversa tinha feito tão bem a ela.

No começo, foi difícil superar. Pensava em James todos os dias, lamentava, sentia raiva dele, sentia raiva de si mesma, pensava em desistir de tudo, refazia as suas malas apenas para afirmar que viajaria sim.

Apesar de não ter recebido uma resposta clara de um James atordoado, sabia que ele também já tinha seguido com sua vida, todos felizes e bem. Eles já estavam conformados e muito bem com isso. Talvez pudessem voltar a ser amigos, Lily gostava do James divertido de antes do namoro deles.

Com esses pensamentos positivos, ela observou o carro chegar ao estacionamento do aeroporto.

— Obrigada, Fabian.

Ela abriu a porta do carro ela mesma, esperando-o retirar as malas do porta malas do carro.

— Boa sorte, sardenta — ele sorriu.

— Você pode falar muito de mim, não é mesmo? — retrucou.

Deitou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira do avião, colocando o celular no modo avião e conectando os fones de ouvido para escutar música durante o vôo. Fechou os olhos, decidida a passar aquelas poucas horas do melhor jeito.

Ao contrário do que imaginaria, não havia quem a esperasse no aeroporto de Godric's Hollow. Nenhum carro estacionado, nenhuma plaquinha ou uma mãe sorrindo por ela estar lá.

Suspirou, pensando que talvez não poderia voltar e ser bem recebida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Deixe que eu levo isso.

Lily paralisou.

— James? — ela gaguejou, ao vê-lo puxando a alça da maior mala.

— O que você esperava? Que ninguém viesse te receber? — ele debochou.

Sorriu, sem poder evitar abraçá-lo, agradecida.

Que estúpida! É claro que sua mãe não a deixaria sozinha, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la e tanto tempo longe da cidade, querendo convencê-la a ficar.

— Vamos.

Puxou a alça da menor mala, indo junto com ele até o estacionamento.

Assim que chegou em casa, notou as pequenas mudanças. Seu pai finalmente tinha criado coragem para pintar a fachada? A casa antes rosa desbotada agora estava em um tom vermelho jovem e chamativo. No entanto, notou as janelas fechadas com as luzes apagadas.

— Meus pais não estão em casa? — perguntou Lily.

— Não tenho ideia — respondeu James.

Ele tirou a chave do bolso com uma facilidade que Lily perguntou-se se ele visitava seus pais com frequência. Colocou-a na fechadura e empurrou a porta. Lily seguiu-o, mas encolheu-se de susto quando as luzes acenderam-se.

— Bem-vinda de volta!

Doralice aproximou-se dela, gargalhando.

— Eu acho que fiquei surda pelo resto da minha vida — disse Lily, o coração batendo desenfreadamente.

— A rainha de identificação dos clichês não conseguiu descobrir nossa festa surpresa antes de entrar em casa? — Marlene surgiu de um lado, um pedaço de bolo já cortado em seu prato — Oi.

— Oi.

Elas olharam-se e Lily sorriu, tentando quebrar o gelo.

— Espero que esse pedaço seja para mim porque é muita falta de educação cortar o bolo antes da chegada da aniversariante — ela comentou.

— Bem, não é seu aniversário — Marlene mostrou a língua para ela, mas estendeu-lhe o prato.

Deixou a mala apoiada em uma das paredes, reunindo-se junto de Marlene, que apresentava os novos moradores da região, incluindo a noiva de seu irmão mais velho, Dorcas. O noivado tinha acontecido semana passada, e provavelmente metade da cidade devia ter ido.

Não que Godric's Hollow fosse uma cidade pequena, mas aquela parte da cidade era bem reservada. Apenas pessoas que já tinham nascido ali, famílias que estavam desde a fundação. Era um grupo bem seleto. Apesar de ter se acostumado com a vida de cidade grande e desconhecida, sentia saudades dessa seletividade.

— Fez amigos? — perguntou Marlene, olhando para a taça de vinho dela.

— Alice trabalha comigo — respondeu Lily — Você ia gostar dela.

Ela não respondeu, o que fez com que não tivesse tanta certeza disso.

— Também vai se casar... — murmurou, terminando o assunto, antes de voltar a falar com um tom normal — Mas e você?

— Eu não vou nem te responder.

Marlene levantou-se, tomando um longo gole de vinho, antes de afastar-se.

Lily suspirou, olhando na direção da outra parede, onde James esteve sozinho e deslocado por todo aquele tempo, conversando apenas com seu pai.

— Já vai embora? — ela perguntou, ao ver que ele agora estava indo até a porta.

— É, eu preciso — respondeu James, sorrindo levemente — Boas vindas, Lily. Aproveite suas férias.

Ele saiu. Sentiu-se abandonada, os seus dois melhores amigos tinham saído de perto dela. Bem, ela ainda esperava merecer esse título.

— Eu te ajudo, mãe — Lily disse, pegando um prato para lavar junto dela.

Todos os convidados já tinham ido embora, sendo Ian e Dorcas os últimos, para tentar compensar a ausência de Marlene.

— Só se você conversar comigo — Doralice apontou a esponja espumada de detergente em sua direção — Está aqui como hóspede, não moradora.

Lily sorriu, sem vontade de conversar, mas passou a água sobre o prato liso.

— É mais conversadora pelo celular do que pessoalmente — ela voltou a comentar — Quando chega em casa, já não tem mais assunto?

— Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas, mãe — disse Lily, incomodada.

Deixou a esponja em cima da pia e saiu.

Foi difícil dormir naquela cama novamente. Tinha precisado acostumar-se a coisas novas e agora reacostumar ao que tinha antes era bem difícil. Não tinha capacidade de adaptação tão grande. James tinha. Sempre teve. Lembrava-se dos acampamentos e passeios que ele inventava de fazer com Sirius e Remus.

Como estariam eles?

No dia seguinte, foi visitar Dorea, que foi outra quem deixou sem resposta ao terminar com seu filho e fugir da cidade como uma criminosa.

Andou por aquela calçada, observando um homem de cabelos curtos negros se regando mais do que as plantas com a mangueira. Nas escadas em frente à porta da casa, Remus lia, reclamando que ele estava se molhando por causa da falta de cuidado.

Espere!

Era Sirius?

— Sirius? — Lily perguntou.

Pulou para trás quando ele virou-se junto com a mangueira.

— Ah! Desculpe! — Sirius estabilizou a água.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos, como se fosse míope, antes de gargalhar.

— Lily Evans! — gritou — É melhor não termos uma reprise por aqui.

— Altamente recomendado — disse Lily, sorrindo levemente — Cortou o cabelo?

Até onde se lembrava, Sirius tinha os cabelos batendo um pouco acima do ombro.

— Hein? — ele perguntou, confuso — Ah! Sim! Tem um momento na vida do homem em que ele só quer dormir, sem precisar se preocupar com cremes para cabelo.

— Olha, então talvez eu seja transgênero.

Olhou para a porta novamente, notando Remus fechar o livro, sorrindo.

— Pensei ter escutado a sua voz — ele comentou, tranquilamente — Sirius é bom em imitar vozes, pensei que estivesse me tirando.

— Não, ele não está — disse Lily, perguntando-se o quão bom ele seria para enganar a Remus.

— Veio ver James?

— Na verdade, estava procurando por Dorea.

Remus levantou-se para dar-lhe espaço. Sempre cavalheiro...

— Obrigada — ela sorriu.

— Então você voltou para o James? — perguntou Sirius, antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta.

— Não, Sirius, nós não voltamos — respondeu Lily, tentando não constranger-se — Somos apenas amigos.

— Acho que uma das partes não foi consultada sobre esse acordo...

Ignorou-o, caminhando pelo corredor principal da casa.

Continuava a mesma, ao contrário da sua — da casa de seus pais, corrigiu-se —, sempre bem mantida pela empregada.

— Francamente, por que você precisa disso? — Dorea discutia com James.

— Mãe, é meu trabalho! — ele reclamou.

— Você não vai trazer tudo isso para cá não! Não mesmo! Tem sede para quê?

— Vai ficar na garagem.

Ao dizer isso, ele ergueu os olhos e parou-os bem nela, que estava escutando a conversa.

— Lily? — perguntou Dorea, ao virar-se.

— Olá, senhora Potter — ela respondeu, sem conseguir sorrir.

Não para ela.

— Você pode ir, James — Dorea voltou a virar-se para o fichário, fechando-o — Leve isso. Não mesmo!

Ele sequer olhou-a, pegando a pasta com folhas e saindo. Olhou para Lily, tentando identificar o que ela fazia ali, mas ela entrou na sala, aproximando-se de Dorea.

— Então você voltou — Dorea disse, assinando alguns papéis.

— Estou de férias da empresa — disse Lily, olhando para os próprios sapatos — Vim visitar meus pais.

Ela tirou os óculos, ajeitando-se na cadeira para vê-la sem precisar torcer o pescoço, a perna cruzada sobre a outra com classe.

— Só por causa deles? — perguntou Dorea — Você magoou muito o meu filho.

— Ele também me magoou muito — retrucou Lily — Eu não voltei para discutir isso. Não sei se ele te contou, mas já conversamos por telefone uma vez, eu pedi desculpas. São águas passadas.

Ela sorriu levemente, assentindo com a cabeça. Lançou um último olhar aos seus papéis, antes de levantar-se da cadeira. Deixou os óculos em cima da mesa, indo em sua direção.

— Venha aqui.

Por um momento de delírio, imaginou que receberia um tapa em seu rosto, mas Dorea estendeu os braços, as mãos rodeando-a até as costelas das costas em um abraço delicado. Não hesitou em repetir o gesto.

— É bom vê-la novamente — disse Dorea, afastando-se poucos segundos depois — Seja bem vinda a Godric's Hollow. Espero que encontre o que está procurando.

— Já encontrei — Lily sorriu.

Estava sentindo-se bem relaxada apenas um dia longe da cidade e da empresa.

Já que já estava fora de casa, decidiu ir até a casa de Marlene, com quem não tinha conversado desde os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Odiava admitir que nunca tinham tido uma conversa franca sobre aquela noite. Sempre que tentava chamá-la no chat, não havia visualização, e ela tinha trocado o número de telefone.

Encontrou-a sentada ao balanço do parque abandonado, onde costumavam conversar sempre depois das aulas, chateadas ou não. Aquilo já foi o suficiente para que sentisse que ela não estava tão distante quanto aparentava.

Sentou-se no outro balanço, ao lado, movimentando-se suavemente com apenas um dos pés.

— Você não deveria ter levado para o lado pessoal — disse Lily — Era algo entre mim e James.

— Era a sua vida, Lily — retrucou Marlene — Você simplesmente ignorou a opinião de todos que eram importantes para você, que faziam parte da sua vida. Nos largou aqui.

Lily fechou os olhos.

— Isso já passou — ela disse.

— Quando tomamos uma decisão, temos que encarar as consequências. O passado nem sempre fica no passado.

Sentia-se como no filme Sweet Home Alabama, exceto que não tinha se casado com James — jamais quereria o divórcio se fosse assim.

— Se você não pode esquecer nem me perdoar, é lamentável — disse Lily — Porque você fez parte da minha vida. Sempre foi e sempre será a minha melhor amiga.

— Pensei que fosse aquela Alicia — disse Marlene.

— Você é insubstituível.

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez naquela conversa, virando-se para ela.

— Bem vinda de volta, Lils.

Sem poder conter-se, Lily se jogou na direção dela, abraçando-a. Riram, até que a lei da gravidade não suportou o peso e a posição das duas, fazendo-as cair direto ao chão arenoso.

— Como eu pude viver os últimos anos sem você? — perguntou Lily.

— Eu daria de tudo para não ter que conviver comigo mesma por pelo menos um dia. Sou insuportável.

Quando voltou para casa, já era hora do almoço.

— Finalmente! — exclamou sua mãe — Onde esteve a manhã inteira?

— Revendo as pessoas — respondeu Lily, sorrindo.

— James?

Ela pegou os pratos de sua mão, ajudando-a a colocá-los na mesa de jantar.

— Também — respondeu.

— Oh! Isso é ótimo! — sua mãe comemorou — Estão se entendendo!

Lily parou de fazer o que estava fazendo.

— Mãe, nós somos amigos.

— Mas já foram namorados, e todo mundo sabe que recaídas acontecem.

Suspirou, exasperada.

Mas era possível que todos tinham enfiado em suas cabeças um relacionamento inexistente?

— Aliás, tomei a liberdade de chamá-lo para almoçar conosco — comentou, casualmente — Ajudou seu pai a consertar a pia hoje. Tem sido tão bom conosco.

— Ele quem pintou a fachada? — perguntou Lily, curiosa.

— Sabe que as costas de seu pai não são mais a mesma coisa. Ele leva jeito para essas coisas, sabe...

 _— Qual a sua cor favorita?_

 _Lily riu, olhando suas mãos entrelaçadas._

 _— Eu amo vermelho, por mais estranho que isso possa soar._

 _— Nada estranho. É apenas uma cor._

— Sim, ele tem — concordou Lily.

— Avise-os que está pronto — pediu Doralice — Da última vez que vi, estavam no jardim.

Ela seguiu o caminho indicado pela mãe, seguindo até a porta dos fundos. Pela janela, viu seu pai segurando a escada para James, que serrava um tronco da árvore.

— Não tire as mãos da árvore! — ela reclamou.

James quase caiu, mas conseguiu equilibrar-se a tempo.

— Sinto muito, querida — respondeu seu pai — É necessário.

— O almoço já está na mesa.

Escutou seu pai comentar sobre fazer uma pausa, e voltou para a sala rindo. Com todos da família reunidos à mesa, pegou-se pensando em como seria se fosse sempre dessa forma. Todos os domingos, aqueles jantares em _família_.

Tentou disfarçar sua rubrês tomando um gole do copo de água.

Talvez seu coração tivesse superado, mas seu cérebro certamente não.

— É tão bom vê-los novamente juntos — disse seu pai, casualmente.

Seus pais também não.

Em vez de negar mais uma vez, apenas ignorou, mantendo-se em silêncio enquanto comia.

— Acho que não é só você quem fica presa ao passado — disse a Marlene naquela tarde.

— É, é uma característica humana, sabe — ela retrucou, sarcasticamente.

Lily observou as ondas batendo nas pedras. A cidade grande não tinha aquilo.

— Estão todos convencidos de que voltei por ele.

— E não foi?

Ela olhou indignada.

— Lene! É claro que não!

Cruzou os braços, vendo Marlene dar de ombros, sem importar-se.

— Para mim, ainda tem muito sentimento aí.

Certo, seus amigos também não.

Encontrou Remus novamente lendo em frente à casa de James. Sentou-se ao seu lado, silenciosamente.

— Acha que voltei por ele também? — perguntou.

— Isso te incomoda?

Lily deu de ombros.

— Um pouco — confessou.

Esperou que ele bancasse o psicólogo, mas ele apenas riu suavemente.

— Então eu tenho certeza.

Piscou os olhos, tentando entender a lógica dele.

— Se você diz...

— Algumas decisões que tomamos não são cem por cento conscientes — Remus explicou — Certo, você quis visitar seus pais. Não pensou em momento algum em encontrar James de novo?

— Claro que pensei.

— E na Lene? Dorea? Sirius? Eu?

 _Não._

— Quando é uma situação nossa, não enxergamos bem — disse Remus — Se muitas pessoas dizem que ainda vêem algo entre vocês... Talvez ainda haja.

"Talvez" que soava mais como um "certeza".

Caminhou até em casa, pensando no que poderia fazer para ocupar o seu tempo. Ficar na cama talvez fosse uma boa ideia, começava a fazer frio naquela região.

— Filha?

Lily deixou os sapatos ao lado da porta, aproximando-se da mesa onde sua mãe ajeitava uma saia rasgada.

— Você como costureira é excelente dançarina — disse.

— Nos viramos como dá — ela riu, levando na brincadeira — Escutei que vai ter uma reunião nas pedras amanhã à noite. Você deveria ir.

— Já fui lá hoje.

Estava preguiçosa demais para pensar em levantar da cama, mesmo de noite.

— Você deveria ir — Marlene tentou convencê-la.

— Da última vez que me convenceu a ir a uma festa, deu tudo errado.

— A culpa não foi minha. Você quem resolveu sair de Godric's.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira ao seu lado.

— Além do mais, o que estraga conserta de novo — Marlene deu uma piscadela.

Seria a última festa que iria na vida — _nem um pouco exagerada_.

Pegou uma saia longa, que tinha pego de Marlene e nunca mais devolvido, e uma regata junto de um chinelo simples.

Algumas pedrinhas de areia compunham a pequena praia artificial. Lily daria de tudo para pisar em areia real. Marlene já cumprimentou-a com um copo de cerveja em mãos.

— Nunca mais tinha vindo em uma assim.

Difícil de acreditar que Marlene McKinnon tinha desistido de festas por um tempo.

— Minha ausência realmente te faz muito mal — não perdeu a oportunidade para provocar.

Olhando para um dos lados, após tomar um copo para si, viu James sentado em uma das grandes pedras, acompanhado de Sirius. Eles pareciam conversar sério.

— Alguém me empreste uma câmera fotográfica porque Sirius Black com cara de enterro não se vê todo dia — Lily aproximou-se deles.

Sirius fez uma careta para ela, rindo, deu uns tapas nas costas de James e afastou-se.

— Alguma coisa séria? — perguntou, ocupando o espaço deixado por ele.

— Depende de como se considera.

Lily franziu levemente o cenho.

— Estavam falando de mim?

— Difícil não falar.

Sentiu o rosto corar novamente, sem poder evitar.

Seu coração estava traindo a si próprio.

— Como é possível? — perguntou em voz alta — Dois anos se passaram, nos falamos apenas uma vez por telefone... Eu tinha te esquecido, parei de pensar em você e basta estar aqui de novo...

— Você não me esqueceu, você me deixou de lado, se obrigou a parar de pensar em mim, se afastou. Agora nós estamos cara a cara — disse James — Nessas horas o nosso coração nos trai.

E como.

Lily inclinou-se para deixar o copo no chão, quase intocado, antes de ajeitar-se na pedra.

— Eu não vim para reatar com você, James — ela disse, sem olhá-lo.

— Eu sei.

— Eu nem sei se haverá mesmo uma filial aqui.

— Não sabia nada disso.

— E você tem que ficar aqui.

— Tenho?

James riu.

— Parece que alguém está inventando desculpas por aqui — ele disse — Trabalho também, e tem filial em Hogsmeade, o que não é de se surpreender, toda loja tem uma por lá.

Olhou-a.

— O que me diz?

— Acho que podemos tentar — ela conseguiu responder, ao ver os seus rostos tão próximos, então ele a beijou.

Não, definitivamente era impossível esquecer James Potter.


End file.
